


Hours to Hours

by Rina_san28



Series: OWFF Appendices [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hana "D.Va" Song Is a Little Shit, Hanzo Shimada is a Little Shit, Injury Recovery, Legend of Zelda References, M/M, Multi, Team as Family, Video & Computer Games, kind of, she's hurt but chillin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: Hana's fans are waiting, but she's stuck. Luckily, her brother-in-law is coming in clutch.





	Hours to Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back! 
> 
> I actually started this one back in March, but just finished it last night. It's based on me watching my housemate play a Zelda game for the first time, which was...interesting. As such, included are minor spoilers for _Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild_ , in case you haven't played/watched it yet, though I tried to keep it vague and mostly focused on Hana and Hanzo. 
> 
> This takes place about a year and a half after From Deep Water. Enjoy!

“Hey guys!” Hana waved at the camera, a little less enthusiastic than usual, and held up her bandaged wrist. “So, bad news – I broke my arm.” The chat burst into a flurry and her smile softened. “I’ll be fine, but it hurts, so I have some _awesome_ meds in my system right now, not gonna lie. I didn’t want to cancel the stream, especially since I pinky-promised one, so we have a special guest! Drumroll please!” Emoticons obligingly appeared in the chat. “It’s Hanzo! Yay!”

 

Hanzo rolled his chair into frame, tossing a small wave at the camera. “ _Ohayou_ ,” he said. “What are we doing, Hana?”

 

“More like what are _you_ doing?” she replied. “Because honestly, I’m a little high, so you planned all this.”

 

“I did,” he said with a shrug, then held up a controller. “ _I_ am going to play some Zelda and _you_ are going to chat with me and not sleep or cause yourself further harm.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Or else Angela will kill us both, considering I promised I would look after you without harming myself either. I’m on medical leave, too,” he said, starting up the game, “just closer to the end of it.”

 

“Yeah, the two of us are pretty much the only ones on base today, not counting Winston and a few others who barely ever leave base.” Hana tried to flip her hair out her face and failed. Pouting, she turned to Hanzo, elastic in hand. “Ack. Hanzo, could you-”

 

“I’ve got it.” He took the offered elastic, then spun her chair around and twisted her hair into a surprisingly neat bun. “Better?”

 

“ _Keun, gamsa._ ”

 

The menu finally came up – _old systems,_ Hanzo grumbled good-naturedly – and he started a new game. Meanwhile, the sidebar began to fill with questions and happy chatter from viewers. Hana opted to let it go for the time being, instead watching her companion wander around the small chamber he started in.

 

“I’ve never actually played this one,” she said. “I was always more into Starcraft, obviously. It came out…what, fifty years ago?”

 

“Sixty-one,” Hanzo said. “This is the fiftieth anniversary edition. Those happen when a game is popular.” His smile turned a little rueful. “I was…already on the run when it came out. It was a while before I could get my hands on a copy – both the console and the game are second-hand. Oh, this is my favorite shot.”

 

“Woah, look at all of that!”

 

“And you can go to all of those places,” he said. “We should be able to cover a lot of ground. How long is this stream?”

 

“Five hours,” she said. “We’ll go through sponsor stuff in a bit.”

 

“We are seeing your questions, by the way,” Hanzo added, directing Link up a tree. “I just want to get through the opening story first.”

 

\-----

 

Hana began scrolling through the chat once Hanzo set Link on a semi-careful descent from the tower. “A lot of people want to know how many times you’ve played this.”

 

“Only twice,” he said, “but I also watched both my brother and my fiancé play it.”

 

“Jesse played this?” she asked incredulously.

 

Hanzo winced. “It was…interesting. He had four bows, but he didn’t pick up a single arrow until he was leaving Kakariko village. He also abandoned the first – _kuso!_ ” He narrowly dodged a bokoblin and settled in for a fight. “He abandoned the first boss fight because he panicked. Instead, he went south and did a two-week spirit quest in the rainforest.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“He has streamed with you before, yes?”

 

“Yeah, we play LEGO Hobbit every other week.”

 

“Ah, that’s right.” He shook his head. “It gets hard to keep track of these things, sometimes.”

 

“Okay, next question…oh! Bee-beaner? BeanerBean wants to know what the picture on your shirt is.”

 

“Actually, it is just a block of text,” he said. “It says ‘fuck you’ over and over in…thirty different languages? Forty? I can’t remember. Genji gave it to me for my last birthday.”

 

They continued to field questions, some more joking than others (“I am a grown man, I will _not_ fall for updog!”), as Hanzo traveled around to the various shrines. It was when he exited the fourth that Hana’s interest was truly piqued.

 

“Woah, woah, woah, what’s going on?” she asked as the old man dissolved into wisps. “I mean, he was super weird, but this is a whole other level!”

 

“Spoilers,” Hanzo deadpanned then raised a finger and pointed accusingly at the camera. “And no spoilers in the chat!” Link was engulfed in blue light. “We’re going to the Temple of Time to meet the old man.”

 

“Okay, bossy,” Hana said, “be that way. _I’m_ going to do an ad read.”

 

\-----

 

“He’s the…what?”

 

“He’s the king, but he’s dead, and his daughter is the disembodied voice we’ve been hearing,” Hanzo said patiently for the third time in a row.

 

“Look at his name! His parents must have really hated him.” She sighed. “My brain’s fuzzy.”

 

“Hana…”

 

\-----

 

Hanzo oh-so-carefully lined himself up at the edge of the plateau. “Are you ready?”

 

“I guess,” Hana said. “Are you sure he won’t just…die?”

 

“Reasonably so.”

 

“Then go for it.”

 

Link leapt off, unfurling the paraglider as he flew over the landscape. Hanzo landed him between two small hills and immediately set out, slipping behind trees to avoid the enormous monsters guarding the road. “This trip will take a while, so we can definitely do some more questions.”

 

“Cool.” She pulled the chat up on her phone as it burst with messages. “Uh…how did you meet your fiancé?”

 

“Well, my brother actually met him first,” he said after a moment. “Jesse had entrusted him with a…distress beacon, of sorts. Shortly after Genji and I reconciled, I began traveling with him and his husband – do they know Zenyatta?”

 

“They don’t! I need to fix that. You guys will _adore_ him,” she reassured the chat, “I promise.”

 

“Anyway, early in our travels, the beacon activated. Genji insisted we leave for America immediately to find his cowboy friend, as the beacon was supposed to be a last resort. To make a long story short, we found him and fixed his wounds, but he was very drugged. Much like you, Hana,” he teased, chuckling lightly as she flipped him off. “He made it clear very quickly that he was attracted to me, once the drugs wore off. I must admit that the feeling was mutual-”

 

“Obviously!”

 

“Yes, obviously,” he nodded. “We had been together for nearly six months when Winston called.”

 

“Ooo, on that note show them your ring!” Hana squealed. “It’s gorgeous!”

 

“It’s very simple,” Hanzo said, though he held his left hand up to the camera and wriggled his fingers. “He knows me well. I got him a ring to match after he proposed.”

 

“That’s adorable.”

 

“However, all of you are not here to listen to me talk about the cowman for hours. Another question?”

 

“Sure thing!” She scrolled as Link crossed a river on ice blocks. “Here’s – oh, never mind.”

 

“What is it?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know how comfortable you’d be with this one,” she said, and held up her phone for him to see.

 

He peered at it, then sighed heavily. “I’ll answer. Vida – oh, VidaLoca, that’s clever – wants to know where I got my piercings and tattoo done.” Returning his focus to the screen, he set to navigating the rocky riverbed. “I don’t remember the name of the place I got the piercings done. It was a tiny shop in…Itō, I think? A long time ago. The tattoo was done in the traditional style by a family member when I was sixteen.” He licked his lips in a rare show of nerves. “Genji and I were born to the leader of a powerful yakuza clan. It is no more; we struck the final blow ourselves. Tattoos such as this are markers of clan membership. Mine goes from my wrist all the way up to my chest.”

 

“It’s beautiful,” Hana said softly, tracing the patterns with one finger.

 

He smiled at her. “It is,” he agreed. “I do not wish to be rid of it or cover it up – I drew it myself, so in truth it is my own handiwork. However, it does represent a very difficult time of my life where I did terrible things, things I should never be forgiven for.” The smile widened ever-so-slightly. “That has not stopped the forgiveness from coming.

 

“Accept forgiveness,” he told the camera. “That is one of the most important lessons I have learned. When you accept the forgiveness and love of others, you are one step forward on the path to forgiving yourself. Anger is a poison – it will kill you slowly the longer you hold onto it. Hatred towards the world becomes hatred of yourself. I lost ten years to it. I do not wish to lose a day more.”

 

The mood was shattered when Link lost his grip on a rock, fell to his death, and ragdoll-ed into the river.

 

Hana burst into hysterical giggles. “Oh my god, _Hanzo_.”

 

“I was trying to be helpful!” he said, grumpily punching the button to continue. “ _You_ are the one who always tells me to ‘get deep’.”

 

“I didn’t mean get so deep that you forget to play the game and die!”

 

“Chat,” he ordered, “ask her embarrassing questions while I try to get this tower.”

 

“Noooooo…”

 

\-----

 

“Is that dude…fucking chickens?”

 

“Let’s not go there.”

 

\-----

 

They were well into hour three when the door slid open without warning.

 

“Lunchtime, losers!” Genji said cheerfully, dropping takeout containers on their laps. Zenyatta followed him, head cocked in fond amusement. “We thought we’d come and relieve your poor stream of Hanzo’s ugly mug.”

 

“Have you looked in a mirror recently?” Hanzo muttered.

 

“Afraid not. Mirrors are forbidden in our house, lest we fall prey to vanity. Ow!” Genji removed his faceplate to properly pout at Hana. “What was that for?”

 

“He’s busy,” she said, pointing at the screen. “It’s raining and there are lizards shooting lightning at him. No distractions.”

 

“I’ll deal with the brat in a moment,” Hanzo said. He took out one of the lizalfos from behind, then ducked just in time to miss another shock arrow. “You go ahead and eat.”

 

“Hana,” Zenyatta said, “Dr. Ziegler says you must eat your entire meal before you can take your next dose of pain medication. I took the initiative of sweetening the deal, so to speak.” From the bag in his lap he produced a small package, which he offered to her. “Brigitte informed me that these were your favorite.”

 

Hana squealed, opening the package to find a stack of bungeoppang. “Oh my _god!_ Thank you!” She grabbed one and took a large bite, moaning in joy at the taste. “I can’t believe she remembered. I mentioned it, like, once!”

 

“Good partners have a way of remembering things like that,” Genji said, pulling over two more desk chairs for himself and his husband. “I would keep her if I were you.”

 

“You bet I’m keeping her,” she said. “Besides, what would Melon think if her mommies suddenly split up? Poor little kitty.”

 

Hanzo paused the game and set his controller down. “Eat the pastries later,” he instructed. “Real food now.”

 

“You sound like Dad!”

 

“I would hope not. That would be awkward, considering that you and Jesse share parents.”

 

“I almost did, too,” Genji pointed out. “Can you imagine how awkward _that_ would’ve been?”

 

“Let’s not go there.”

 

“Oh! I forgot!” Hana said around a mouthful of fries. She swallowed at an unimpressed eyebrow from Hanzo. “Introductions. Everyone already should know Genji-” he shot a cocky salute, “-and this is Genji’s husband, Zenyatta!”

 

“Good afternoon,” the omnic said, inclining his head in greeting.

 

“He’s come up a lot in conversation, but here he is now, live and in person!” She grinned back at him. “We’ve said only good things, I promise. I’m going to put on a compilation while we eat,” she said, returning her attention to the stream, “but we’ll be back soon! See you in a bit!”

 

\-----

 

When the stream resumed, their guests were gone and Hana was happily munching away on her pastries, so Hanzo took the cue. “We’re back,” he said, starting the game up again, “in case you hadn’t noticed.” The chat burst back into a flurry and he smirked. “It’s good to see you, too. Did everyone eat something? Stretch? Take a bathroom break?”

 

“You’re dad-ing again,” Hana said around a mouthful of food. “Are you practicing?”

 

“I have a cat and two dragons to practice on.”

 

“So you _are_ practicing being a dad!” she said triumphantly.

 

Hanzo sighed. “Yes, I am,” he admitted. “After the wedding, Jesse and I want to adopt.”

 

Hana squealed. “Omgeee! I’m going to be an aunt!”

 

“Hana, calm yourself,” Hanzo said, “we haven’t even decided on a wedding date.”

 

“I know, but a girl can dream!”

 

“You may be dreaming for a while.”

 

Hana scanned the chat. “Chat wants to know more about your cat.”

 

“Oh, Weston,” Hanzo said. “He’s very cute. Jesse and I adopted him when we were living in Colorado with my brother and his husband. He has long fur, but we have to shave him because of a skin condition, so he tends to look like a poodle.”

 

“He really is the cutest,” Hana gushed. “Oooo, I have a pic of him, hold on!” The chat went wild as she pushed her phone into the camera, cooing over the photo of the shaved-down feline curled up in Jesse’s cowboy hat. “By the way,” she said, turning to Hanzo, “what were we doing again?”

 

“I am trying to reach Zora’s Domain,” he explained patiently. “Once there, I can begin the first dungeon.”

 

“How long will that take?” she asked.

 

Hanzo glanced at the clock. “I will probably finish it by the end of the stream,” he said. “I’m fairly good at this game.”

 

\-----

 

“You are literally a ninja,” Hana said as Link’s body rag-dolled down the mountain for the ninth time. “You do stealth things for a _living._ ”

 

“This is a video game, not real life!” Hanzo snapped.

 

“Yeah, so it should be easier!”

 

“Maybe I don’t want to be stealthy today!”

 

“Then fight the lynel!”

 

“That is not what I am here to do.”

 

Hana threw up her hands in frustration. “Are you serious?”

 

“No, I am Hanzo.”

 

She screamed in anger, spinning her chair around to face away from him. The chat, however, applauded him. “You are all traitors,” Hana told them. “He dad-joked me, in my own room, on my own stream, while I am injured and drugged-”

 

“I got the arrows.”

 

_“Finally!”_

 

\-----

 

Hana blinked at the screen. “You have to fight _that?”_ she asked incredulously.

 

“Yes.”

 

“It has a spear longer than you are tall!”

 

“There are many things taller than Link, in case you hadn’t noticed.” Hanzo sent Link behind the Divine Beast’s console to hide as Waterblight Ganon struck the first blow. “This is the easiest one, anyway.”

 

“Which is the hardest?” Hana asked.

 

“Thunderblight Ganon. I’ll do that one next.” Link fired an arrow into the blight’s eye, causing it to crumple to the floor. “You’ve played harder games than this, why are you panicking?”

 

“This is different,” she said. “I’ve never played a Zelda game before; I’ve only really done competitive ones or lazy-plays.”

 

“I think you’d like it,” Hanzo said. “Most of them have more definite storylines, so you do not need to think too much playing them.” He got another hit in on the blight, taking off a large chunk of HP. “You could probably take some questions.”

 

“Oh, right.” Questions came pouring in, and Hana selected a few from the line-up. “Let’s do favorites. Ready?”

 

“Ready.”

 

“Favorite Starbucks drink?”

 

“Caramel frappuchino.”

 

“Vanilla bean crème frappuchino. Favorite alcoholic drink?”

 

“Saké.”

 

“I don’t really drink, but if Brigitte and I go out I’ll have Campari and soda. Favorite Lord of the Rings character?”

 

“That’s hard. Elrond or Merry, I suppose.”

 

“I like Éowyn!” Hana skipped a couple – “a little too personal, guys” – and sipped some water before settling in again. “Favorite weather?”

 

“Thunderstorms. I find them very peaceful.”

 

“I like sunshine, obviously. Favorite dessert?”

 

“Kusa mochi.”

 

“You saw mine earlier, it’s bungeoppang. Favorite season?”

 

“Spring. That was when the cherry blossoms would bloom in the garden when I was young.”

 

“Aw! That’s sweet! I like summer.” Hana smirked. “Brigitte looks really good in tank tops.”

 

Hanzo snorted. “Marry her,” he said, “then maybe you will obsess less over my wedding.”

 

“Maybe I will!” she retorted, then paused. “Oh shit, maybe I will.” The chat burst into excited emoticons at the revelation. Hana bit her lip, then grinned. “That is something to think about when I’m _not_ on pain meds.”

 

“It certainly is,” Hanzo said, amused. His amusement quickly faded, however, as the blight entered phase two. “Go on with the questions, please.”

 

“Right. Favorite emoji?”

 

“The thumbs-down one.”

 

“I like the bunnies! Favorite article of clothing?”

 

“Jesse’s flannels.”

 

Hana grinned again. “Brigitte’s flannels!” They fist-bumped. “Favorite breakfast food?”

 

“Jesse’s pancakes.”

 

“I also have to say Jesse’s pancakes. He makes really good pancakes.”

 

“I wonder where he learned how,” Hanzo said. “Your parents don’t make pancakes like he does. He always says it is a secret.”

 

“Rude. Favorite Overwatch agent that isn’t family?”

 

“Overwatch itself is a family,” Hanzo said, “so we cannot answer that.”

 

Hana smiled. “Yeah, he’s right, guys. Sorry! Do we have any more favorites? Going once, going twice…done!”

 

“Can I ask you some questions?” Hanzo asked.

 

“Go for it!”

 

“What was the first videogame you ever played?”

 

“Pokémon, but I don’t remember which one,” she said. “I played a lot of them.”

 

“I still play Pokémon,” Hanzo said. “That’s how we had our first conversation.”

 

“Oh my gosh, you’re right! That’s so funny!”

 

Hanzo cursed as Link was knocked off of the platform into the water. “I didn’t dodge in time.”

 

“Do you need to focus?”

 

“He’s almost dead, it’s fine.” He thought for a moment. “How did you and Brigitte meet?”

 

“I don’t think I’ve told this story on-stream before,” she said. “Um, I was working late on my meka during my first week and she came into the workshop because she’d left her earbuds there. It was great timing, because I fell off the top of my meka just as she walked by and she caught me. I think she said something cheesy like ‘your fall from heaven could have really hurt,’ but I was just…speechless.” Hana sighed. “She was in an old t-shirt, sweatpants, and cat slippers, but she looked so beautiful. I am so lucky.”

 

Hanzo glanced over. “That is really gay, Hana.”

 

“You ass, of course it’s gay! We’re two girls in a relationship, that’s super gay!”

 

“Not to make it a gay-off, but I am engaged to a man. That makes me gayer than you.”

 

“I’m married to a man,” a voice said from the doorway. “I think I win.”

 

Hana spun around, face lighting up. “Papa!”

 

Gabriel Reyes strode into frame, pressing a kiss to the top of his youngest daughter’s head. “Hey there, _mija._ How’re you feeling?”

 

“Sore,” she said. “The meds help, though.”

 

He looked at the screen. “Hey, Zelda! I used to play that all the time.”

 

“It’s a good game,” Hanzo said, voice tense as he looked for an opening. “One more shot and I have him!”

 

“Do you have any shock arrows left?” Gabriel asked. “It is the _water_ -blight – they’ll pack a bigger punch.”

 

Hanzo froze, then groaned. “I am _so_ stupid. I’ve been using regular arrows this whole time.” He switched to the shock arrows and fired one off, finishing the blight off and triggering the end cutscene. “I could have been done so much earlier.”

 

“It’s okay,” Gabriel said. “Some of Jesse’s stupid must be rubbing off on you.” Hana giggled, nodding in agreement.

 

The chat was full of questions, and Hana held up her phone for Gabriel to see. “They want to know how you like being my dad.”

 

“You’re pretty cool,” he said. “You’re the youngest, too, which is nice because since you’re twenty-one, Jack and I are still empty-nesters.”

 

“Does it count as an empty nest when we all live in the same compound?” Hanzo asked.

 

“Please don’t spoil my illusion of peace.” The trio watched as Vah Ruta took its place on the peak, firing its beam into the depths of Hyrule Castle just as the stream timer went off. Hana punched it quickly to stop the beeping.

 

“It looks like we’re done here, folks!” she said. “We’ll probably be trying to finish this off in the streams over the next few months, considering that this sucker-” she waved her cast in the air “-will be on for a while. Until then, I’m D.Va, this is Hanzo, and that’s my dad, so see you next time! Love you!”

 

_Click._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Writing Notes:**  
>  (There's a bunch for this one, brace yourselves)  
> 1) This is not the first time Hanzo's played games with Hana on-stream, but it is the first time she's had someone else playing for her.  
> 2) The first scenic shot of BotW is my favorite. There's just so much promise there, and I wanted to highlight it.  
> 3) Jesse's playthrough is based on my housemate's. She did that for literally every Divine Beast, by the way. Did all the puzzles, ran off and did literally anything else, then eventually went back and beat the boss.  
> 4) I'll probably write something about Hana and Jesse playing LEGO.  
> 5) I want that t-shirt. It isn't real, but I want it anyway.  
> 6) My mother (who loves watching me play) had a similar reaction to the king.  
> 7) Jesse and Hanzo's meeting and early relationship is detailed in Of Belonging.  
> 8) Hanzo's been through a lot, and sometimes "deep" just happens. Just...try not to make it happen when you're crossing a treacherous river covered with monsters, eh?  
> 9) ONE OF MY FAVORITE BOTW EASTER EGGS IS THE CHICKEN MAN  
> 10) Hana and Brigitte have been together for about two years at this point. Melon is their cat child.  
> 11) Jack and Gabriel took full advantage of adult adoption to adopt Hana, bringing them up to four adopted children and two "foster" children. Hana happily announced this on a stream she did with her new family when it happened (which I'll probably also write).  
> 12) Genji streams with her _a lot_ , and shortly after this, Zenyatta becomes a frequent guest as well for "self-care streams".  
> 13) The triumphant return of Weston! He's a real cutie. His skin condition was pulled from my cat Boo-Boo, who passed away in 2018 at the ripe old age of 18. She was a good girl.  
> 14) Hanzo is a beast at deadpan humor, which drives Genji insane because he can't do it and _we're brothers, I should be able to do it too!_  
>  15) Constant chatter while doing hard stuff can help, which is a trick I learned from Game Grumps.  
> 16) Hana's drink is my favorite.  
> 17) What Hana doesn't know is that Brigitte was watching the stream and is very much ready to put a ring on it.  
> 18) Overwatch is legal again by this point, so that's why Hana can talk about it. Again, this is a pretty big time jump from the last one.  
> 19) The Pokémon bit is a very minor throwback to TL;TF, where Hanzo was sprawled on the floor with Genji playing it when the revelation was made about matching nipple piercings.  
> 20) The shock arrow thing was also pulled from my housemate's playthrough. Love you, Gigi. 
> 
> I'm rina-san28 on Tumblr! Come say hi, and feel free to make requests for this series!


End file.
